Confessing
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: Syaoran had never, ever thought that confessing would be such a hard thing to do. SyaoranSakura.
1. The Beginning

**Title: Confessing**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Okay! This is a two-shot, or really, two one-shots. So…yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CCS not belong to me. I weep. Not.**

**Summary: Syaoran had never, ever thought that confessing would be such a hard thing to do.**

Syaoran never, in his sixteen years of life, had ever ever thought that confessing would be such a hard hurdle to jump over.

Especially to a seemingly dense and innocent, albeit sweet and cute childhood girl.

Running agitated fingers through his messy chestnut locks, he scowled.

_Sigh. _The things he did for the love of his life.

Summoning all his strength and courage, he drew himself to full height, and prepared to walk as dignified as he could, over to his object of affection.

Only to be blocked by the two people in the world that he did _not_ want to meet at _all_.

Nuh-uh.

"Ah…my dearest descendant," Eriol drawled almost lazily, "Now where are you off to, eh?"

Syaoran, already spent and nervous, clenched his jaw dangerously, fists flexing.

This was something he did _not_ need right now.

Eriol's companion, the pale complexioned Tomoyo, smiled serenely, and did not input any side comments. For once.

And _just_ when he thought he could get away with it, she just had to open her big fat mouth and say something. Not that he meant 'big fat' anyway…

Did he?

But, anyhow, that was beside the point. Not that there was one. Whatever.

So, here Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li Clan, caught red-handed in action by two perfectly harmless people. For heaven's sakes, they weren't even kidnappers!

Right now, though, he certainly wished they were. Then, he could at least kick their (ahem) sorry asses (ahem).

_But…_They weren't. Life was _so cruel_ sometimes. Poor Syaoran. He sighed inwardly.

"Were you looking for Sakura-chan, Li-kun?" Noooooooo! She saw right through him!

She grinned most charmingly. There was the faintest trace of a Hiiragizawa there…

Gesturing towards the ladies' bathroom across the dim room, the Daidouji heiress spoke yet again in her soft melodious voice.

"I'm sure she's in there, Li-kun. Perhaps you'd like to wait before breaking the news to her…?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, hints of a smile playing around the corners of her lips.

'Li-kun' could only nod dumbly. _Wait. Was she implying something there…?_

And suddenly, Sakura was just _there_.

He freaked.

"Eep!" Squealing in the least manly way, he jumped a mile into the air, and backed quickly away from the new arrival, straight into a wall.

"Syaoran…kun…?" Sakura questioned, sweatdropping, innocent emerald eyes wide.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

_Right. Breathe when?_

Immediately panicking, Syaoran pushed a snickering Eriol and a calmly smiling Tomoyo, and quickly led a dumbstruck Sakura into a random corner.

"Hoe…?" She gasped.

Standing uncomfortably in front of her petite form, Syaoran avoided her eye contact.

_How in all cards was he supposed to do this?_

He took a deep breath. _He remembered!_ Something in him rejoiced.

Minding racing, he said...

"S—sa—sakura?" Oh...smooth, Li. _Smooth_.

"Yes?" She asked, foot tapping, almost expectantly.

He gulped.

"Um…there's something I need to tell you…"

"O-kay…" She mouthed slowly, words lolling around on her tongue.

"I…I lo—" He started.

**A/N: HAH! I'M GONNA END IT THERE, PEOPLES! D So cruel, eh?**

**Well, if you wanna know the rest, review, review, review! ) Flames accepted. Hopefully, it's not that bad though…( Also, if someone has already done this plot once, I'm sorry! I didn't plagiarize, I swear!**

**So, review! D**

**DarkNightDreamer/Maggiee **


	2. Disturbances and the End

**Title: Confessing**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Ha! Back! Dipping, once again, back into the CCS fandom. Don't kill me for not updating soon…-cowers- Oh yes. And sorry—the setting is in a party. Belongs to any old friend of theirs. Any occasion too.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would add more funny quotes. Ah well. **

**Summary: Syaoran never thought confessing would be this hard.**

_Where We Left Off Last Time:_

_He gulped._

"_Um…there's something I need to tell you…"_

"_O—kay…" She mouthed slowly, words lolling around on her tongue._

"_I…I lo—" He started._

Begin!

"I…I lo—" Syaoran started.

Sakura blinked up at him expectantly.

Something rolled to his feet, and he looked down at it.

"I…I lost my socks." He finished lamely.

Sakura sweatdropped, and she swore—she heard a series of snorting and giggling behind that fake bush over there…

**And**, not to mention, she was **absolutely sure** that was **not** what Syaoran wanted to say. Trust her. She could tell.

_Boy_, could she tell. Right now, _anyone_ could tell!

Steam billowing out of his ears, face red, eyebrow twitching, jaw tensing—yup. All signs of an _extremely_ angry Syaoran.

Kneeling down and swiping the round _thing_ from off the floor, he looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Wait. Here." He bit out, and then stomped over to the rustling bush, and, like a magician pulling out a rabbit from a hat, pulled out a laughing Yamazaki.

Sakura felt for him. Really.

After taking care of the _slight_ distraction, (or so the auburn haired girl thought) Syaoran made his way back to her again, running an agitated hand through his messy chestnut hair.

"So, Syaoran-kun, what did you really want to talk about?" Sakura asked innocently, emerald eyes boring into his amber ones.

He gulped.

A sudden sense of déjà vu enveloped him. Dammit! He would not say he lost his socks again!

"Er…" He mumbled, and was on the very verge of saying what he'd been planning to all night, when—

"Hey everyone!" The microphone squeaked, and everyone clapped their hands over their ears. Eep.

"…you." Syaoran finished.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, unable to hear through her hands.

Poor Syaoran.

"Sorry! Was just testing! You okay over there, Syaoran?" Eriol winked merrily, waving in the duo's direction.

Syaoran muttered angry obscenities under his breath, and glared daggers at his distant relative, who, he swore, did that on purpose, just to get on his nerves!

"My freaking God!" The annoyed Li roared, and was immediately admonished by an astonished Sakura.

"What up with you tonight, Syaoran-kun? I always thought you were hot-headed, but not like this!" She pouted, foot tapping, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Yes. Finally, Kinomoto Sakura was irritated. Hallelujah. Joy to the world. Merry Christmas, everyone. Let's toast. Wait—off topic. Heh. Never mind.

And now, _this_ was something Syaoran _never_ wanted to see. I mean, having a pouting Sakura was enough, but now an _irritated_ one! This broke records.

Something inside of him pulled out a notepad and started scribbling.

"Um…sorry?" He said meekly, shrugging slightly.

Sakura's tense face relaxed into a wide smile, and reached forward to tug on his large hand.

"C'mon! Tomoyo-chan's singing—let's go dance! Ok?" She offered, eyes shining hopefully.

"Sure…" Syaoran nodded dumbly. He could feel his blush already and inwardly groaned. This was not good for the Li reputation. Seriously.

He took a step forward, and promptly—

Tripped over something.

Square, this time, he absently noted before landing smack dab, face first, not to mention, on the carpeted floor.

He swore. Every single time he was around Sakura, his defenses went down, down, down to zero! Even negative, if possible! Unfair!

He resisted the urge to just sit there cross-legged, fountains of tears pouring from his eyes, and pouting. He _just_ resisted the urge. In time, before he made himself a bigger fool than he already had.

Bringing himself off the hard floor (even though it was carpeted), he rubbed his nose angrily. Those people were _seriously_ getting on his damn nerves!

"Daijoubu ka?" Sakura asked nervously, extended a hand to help him up.

"Un." He answered shortly, lurching himself up, and managing an angry glare to a smiling Tomoyo, who was waving from on the stage.

Since when had her aim been that good?

He nearly slapped himself. It was so freakin' obvious. Duh. Who else?

Gar. Must. Kill. Hiiragizawa.

"If you're fine, then, c'mon! Syaoran-kun? Let's dance!" Sakura smiled happily, and grabbed him by the hands.

"Wait." He muttered.

She blinked.

"I really needa tell you something. _Now._"

"Can't it wait?" She pouted.

He had to resist giving in.

He shook his head.

"No. Now, Sakura."

And with that, he dragged her into a dark, secluded corner, ready to pour out his feelings towards her.

"Sakura. I…I…"

"You…?"

"I think— I think… I love you!" He managed to squeak out, quite unmanly.

Sakura was gone.

"What the hell!" He roared, quite like Touya, actually.

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura apologized, after hearing his outburst from where the drink stand was.

He sighed. "It's alright."

He must've taken a helluva long time to get his feelings sorted into words for her to go to get some lemonade.

"Gah!" He yelped, and fell again.

He should've known. Yet another funny-shaped object.

_Always remember to look at the ground when you're walking on dangerous turf that has Eriol and Tomoyo on it._

**Five Minutes Later**

He pulled her into yet another dark corner. He was tired of playing tag/hide-and-seek with those damn fangirls!

He swore Eriol was behind this whole entire thing!

He growled angrily, and then prepared to step out into the daylight and confront those annoying girls, until—

Two hands grabbed him back.

"Syaoran-kun. I have a plan!" Sakura whispered urgently, anxiety reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't kill me for this, promise?" She looked into his amber eyes, and then took his face in her hands, and lowered it.

Their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss just as the horde of girls turned the corner.

And backed off quickly.

Letting go hastily, Sakura withdrew into the corner, blushing beet red.

"Gomen," she whispered.

Now, Syaoran, as fed up as he was after ten disturbances in the midst of his confessing, was floating on Cloud 9.

And decided to take it one step further.

Backing Sakura against the wall, one hand on either side of her face, he neared closer to her.

"Sakura," He breathed.

"Yes…?" She stuttered.

"I love you," He whispered, before sealing her lips in yet another kiss.

Breaking apart, Sakura smiled softly. "Finally."

"What!" Syaoran looked horrified.

Sakura smiled widely.

"Eriol-kun told me about it!"

Syaoran turned around, murder intent on his face as he cracked his knuckles dangerously.

Somewhere in the party room, Eriol sneezed rapidly.

"Aw, Syao-kun's mad!" Sakura cooed, then laughed.

"Shut up," Syaoran growled.

And so the make-out session proceeded.

Yeah. I'll leave it there.

**A/N: I know. Very lame. Bear with me. Maybe I'll fix it up later, if I'm still in the mood. Does anyone know any good fanfics?**

**Anyhow, drop a review! **

**Maggie**


End file.
